Hibisco (KNB OC)
by KECHT
Summary: Tzally Lopez decide tomar la propuesta de su padre a tomar un ciclo escolar en Japon para abrir su mente y volver a tomar una nueva idea de lo que quiere y lo que necesita para ser feliz, dándose cuenta que la vida siendo un extranjero puede ser un tanto agobiante y desesperante,al igual que encuentros inesperados-.


**es una primera parte de mi historia ,es de un OC de kuroko no basket así que espero que les gusten...**

...

...

Las hojas empiezan a caer ya, el clima amenaza con la llegada del otoño, y han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel verano.

 ** _…Flashback_**

-¿e-es verdad eso?-sorprendida-….no es posible

-pero que….-Alee angustiada tapa su boca con ambas manos, de todas las cosas ella quedo más comisionada por la noticia y soltó un leve llanto

-niñas…lo lamento, su muerte fue tan repentina, y apenas acabamos de enterarnos- al ver a mi hermana desolada, mi padre nos abraza a ambas; todos nuestros conocidos y amigos estaban de luto, y los únicos que no sabíamos éramos nosotros-….el maestro Matsuo fue un gran hombre…..y…entreno muy bien de ustedes

-…-no tengo palabras,y….aun asi no pude decirle….decirle la verdad-….mama- tomo la mano con delicadeza a mi madre quien acompaña el llanto con mi hermana, fue muy desafortunado aquel momento.

 ** _…._**

-oye... levántate- al escuchar la voz abro los ojos, tsk como siempre luminoso y molesto-…mi cabeza- niego leve mientras me masajeo la nunca, confirmando mientras veo a los lados-….como lo supuse…nadie

Camine por el pequeño pasillo hasta la cocina, la cual conecta con un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-un poco desganada me veo-…dios- reviso que subí de peso un poco y eso me decepciona-…..-niego un poco asqueada y voy a la mesa-….buenos días mama-

-hola cariño- me recibe con un beso en la mejilla- ya deja ese espejo…te vas a traumatizar

-no puedo…es como si me viera más y más todos los días- suspira-….quisiera ser tan bella como tu

-ja…..pues porque te dicen que te pareces a mi hmm?...ahora deja eso y come-me sirve mi plato de todos los días y acaricia mi cabeza….en verdad es mi genial mi mama…..la admiro demasiado.

-y….te respondieron?

-no….-suspiro un poco desganada y miro la carta-…no importa si estudie en su escuela ….no creo que me acepten en la universidad

-mi amor- siento sus cálidos brazos alrededor mío…esos que hacen que las cosas se vean mejores y más claros-…eres muy lista….una chica que se esfuerza….un talento y un milagro

-mama- no evito reírme y le sonrío- creo que exageras eso ultimo

-Pero es verdad- sonríe-….para mi tu eres un milagro del cielo…porque luchaste para venir a este mundo, con esas ganas de vivir, y ese entusiasmo y esa pasión- se voltea y hace su mismo gesto motivacional-….aquí y en china…..eres mi alma y mi milagro

Mi familia siempre ha sido lo más importante, y sobre todas las cosas mi mama siempre estuvo para mí: me protegió, me crió y me amo; mi padre lo absorbía mucho el trabajo pero eso no limitaba a que me amara a mí y a mi hermana aunque bueno, todo a su tiempo se explicara. Ojala ese abrazo, y ese amor que mi madre demostró por mí, toda esa esperanza e ilusión se hubiera hecho realidad, para mi mala suerte, este es el mundo real, y a veces no es cuanto lo intentes, porque no siempre se te da lo que quieres.

-como sigue….-fue lo que entendí en las paredes de mi sala de estudio a mi padre cuando llego a la casa….no quería que nadie viniera a mi y a decirme "hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo….animo"…porque se que no lo hice….y eso me hace …

-en el estudio….no quiere Cenar y yo…..ayúdame Frack

" _ **estimada Stally Lopez**_

 _ **Agradecemos primero que nada mandar su participación a nuestra asociación universitaria, por desgracia, lamentamos que su solicitud no sea aceptada por su**_ _ **no tan destacada**_ _ **participación en la evaluación con un puntaje de 9.100…por su**_

 _ **Compresión, gracias y bonito día"**_

-"no es como si les bastara con decirte que no "-no podía más, tome la carta y la rompí en dos….no quería nada más que tuviera que ver con ello, simplemente no lo entendía, acaso no estoy hecha para esto?, para la escuela?

De repente, suenan unos toques en la puerta

-Tzally…..soy yo papa….déjame pasar-su voz tan seria y tranquila de mi padre, se notaba su canción en ello y aun así se tomaba la molestia

-….-al abrir la puerta no me moleste en darle una buena mirada mientras le daba la espalda-…-daba evidente que destruí la carta mientras me senté de un lado

-escucha…..nena…nena mírame a los ojos-quería llamarme la atención con esas palabras con las que quería arrancar una Conversación-….¿no me vas a escuchar?-esta vez su voz se forzó mas a una más recta

-…si- dirigí mi mirada a la suya, en verdad parecía como si todos los días estuviera molesto, como si quisiera sacar algo en mí, pero la verdad es que así es su expresión y hay días en los que está más enojado, pero este no es el caso

-…hija, las cosas pasan por algo, hmmm?,eso que vez, no implica que ahí se debe detener tu futuro, porque tú nunca te detienes, eso sí, puede que no estuvieras preparada para ese momento pero….aun puedes hacer muchas cosas, el tiempo no lo tienes contado- toma con sus ásperas manos, las cuales siempre expone al trabajo todos los días mi padre, aquel hombre con el que a veces no tiene la razón y tenemos nuestros debates, pero aun así esta para mí y sé que puedo contar con su apoyo

-….-procuraba no llorar, solo podía salir mi cara de decepción, mi hermana había logrado estar en una universidad aun con dos rechazos de otra, pero esto era diferente, con solo con una sentí mi mundo venirse abajo, sentir que me quede estancada sin poder seguir a los de mi generación-….que debería hacer…no tengo nada como un segundo plan o algo….

-bueno….recuerdo que de niña te gustaba lo oriental- me extendió un folleto, no como esos trípticos que luego te dan en las escuelas sino como una hoja doblada a la mitad, de coloro azul metálico con tonos grises-….porque no te animas?...es una nueva oportunidad….nuevas experiencias, nuevos amigos…

-papa, entiendo que te esfuerces por esto pero, ni siquiera se hablar bien la lengua y….

-y aprenderás con el tiempo…vamos…no hay nada imposible, no para mi hija- sonríe leve mientras me guiña el ojo con esa seguridad, eso es un tanto agobiante, como muchas personas pueden tener tanta seguridad de alguien, que perdió algo y aun así le dan ese ánimo, ese apoyo, como si supieran que al final ganan, como los héroes en las películas; no, no es lo mismo porque esto es la vida real-…..hija solo…..ten fe.

-aquellas palabras me desarmaron completamente, como si quisiera ocultarme de la luz y de repente solo brillo más; mi padre no es el mejor que tenga, no es perfecto ni tampoco mi familia, y aun así, sabe lo mucho que lo amo-…..papa- sonreí con los ojos llorosos mientras extendió sus brazos para abrazarme-…..bueno….yo…lo voy a pensar si?-

-bueno que tal si lo piensas, mientras le ayudas a tu mama con la cena.-

\- ah… ósea que no nos vas a ayudar-rio un poco sarcástica

\- es que estoy cansadito, me tienen que consentir- ríe leve- vente ya….

Las hojas empiezan a caer ya, el clima amenaza con la llegada del otoño, y no hay un día que no piense en ellos, y en lo mucho que los amo y extraño

Semanas después presente el examen que pedía aquella escuela para aceptar tu solicitud, en esas semanas al menos podía saber cómo decir "hola" y "como estas" en japonés; lo se, es patético pero que esperabas, que en esta historia todo lo tuviera resulto pues querido lector lamento decepcionarte, ejem….como sea.

En solo un mes me llego la carta de aceptación para ingresar a sus instalaciones a finales del verano, en verdad fue algo sorprendente aunque indicaba que tenía que tener regularización del idioma para pasar todas las materias y así meterme a un club que era ciertamente obligatorio para las clases, vaya nuevo sistema educativo.

RAKUZAN…

Me tome la molestia de investigar en todas las páginas que encontré con el mismo nombre, simplemente era una buena escuela, que digo buena, demasiado exigente y muy reconocida ene l país, no solo sus instalaciones sino sus rendimientos académicos y extracurriculares eras sensacionales, son en esos momentos en los que el mundo se te hace grande y te preparas para una buena patada en la retaguardia.

En teoría eso significaba lo mas obvio, si quería entrar y tener una vida estable debería regularizarme en el idioma, y al mismo tiempo seguirles el paso a los demás estudiantes, al igual que meterme a un club, podría ser algo como algún deporte, pero no lo he decidido a un…o eso creí cuando le di clic al único vídeo de deportes de la escuela tenía más destacado.

"!WOW…he scored a three pointer¡…lograron marcar al los tres jugadores, SON IMPARABLES"

Al ver el marcador, parecía como si no fuera una lucha cualquiera sino una guerra, nuevamente cerré mi computadora mientras me quedaba pensando en aquel partido, siempre practique cualquier deporte que me llamara la atención y prácticamente el basquetbol es el juego más aburrido para presenciar, por eso mi México prefiere ver la copa América o algo parecido, pero cuál es la diferencia.

no importa de todos modos….no sabré hasta que lo presencie yo misma

 ** _CONTINUARA...(si esto algún día alguien lo lee espero poder hacer la segunda parte, la parte de muchas si es que se puede cx...gracias por leer)_**


End file.
